


The Smell of Books and Leather

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A get-together fic, A motorbike that adds to the plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art student! Steve, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky and Nat are wonderful friends, Canon Elements, Engineering Student!Bucky, First Kiss, Fluff with some angst, Kind of a meet-cute fic, Lemme know if I gotta tag anything else, Library, Lots of food mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Bucky/Tony, Original Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam works at the VA, Shy and flustered Steve, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Why is Steve always blushing, ballerina!Nat, mentions of Nat/Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “So” Nat says casually, as she neatly opens the packet, and shakes a few cashews onto her open hand, “Bucky tells me you’re crushing on a hot guy who drives a sexy bike”.Steve chokes on the mouthful of popcorn he was chewing.Nat pats his back, and hands him a bottle of water, which Steve chugs down, trying to clear his windpipes.When he’s sure he won’t be choking to death anytime soon, Steve takes a deep breath, turning his slightly watery eyes to Nat, who was watching him with an amused look, slowly chewing her cashews.“Bucky should mind his own business. As should you” Steve said, now sounding slightly raspy as he gave Nat a stern look.Nat continues to look unbothered.





	The Smell of Books and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I TOOK TO LONG WRITING THIS, OMG. I really love it and I hope y'all do too.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: There is a mention of infidelity, but not by any main character. Also, a mention of past death, but no main character.
> 
> ENJOYYYY

Steve is absentmindedly humming to a Marvin Gaye song, while placing books back on the shelf, when he hears the familiar roar of a motorbike.

His stomach immediately clenches in anticipation and excitement. With the last book on the rack, Steve makes his way to the front of the library.

Steve is back behind the front desk just when the automatic sliding doors open, and a gust of Brooklyn wind flows in briefly, before the doors slide shut again.

The butterflies intensify as Steve quickly takes his cellphone out of his front jean pocket, and randomly scrolls through it, so that his excitement doesn’t show when _he_ stops in front of the desk.

“Hi Steve”

Steve looks up, and immediately blushes when he meets warm, dark brown eyes. It takes a second or two, before Steve’s brain catches up, and he can talk again.

“Hey, Sam” and he feels his lips tug up into a smile at the grin Sam gives him, that adorable front gap-teeth flashing.

Sam has been coming to the library for nearly two months now, the first time being during the first week of Steve’s college break. He’s come in once a week, and always on a Tuesday.

The first time Sam came, Steve was actually covering for his best friend, Bucky. It was the second day of their break, and Bucky spent the previous night partying with a few of his MIT buddies. Steve would have joined, but he’d suddenly been struck by a new sketch idea, and drew for hours.

Steve’s been working at the library for 5 years now; he got the job during his senior year in high school, and worked on the weekends, and holiday breaks as a librarian and a story teller in the kid’s section. Bucky joined him during their first year of college. They both loved their jobs.

 

After much begging from a hungover Bucky, Steve went in for his 3pm-8pm shift. Steve’s didn’t work on a Tuesday, so Bucky seriously owed him; he’s so lucky they’ve been friends since kindergarten.

Anyway, Steve is sitting by the front desk, busy fixing the spine of a thick novel, when first heard the sound of a motorbike.  He initially ignored it, too busy adding tape to the spine, when a few seconds later, in front of him, someone cleared their throat.

Startled, Steve’s head snapped up, nearly pulling a neck muscle.

The first thing Steve noticed was a motorbike helmet, black and slightly beat-up, as if it’s been used for years.

The next thing he noticed was that the guy holding the helmet was gorgeous. Steve’s breath caught slightly, taking in the smooth dark brown skin, sharp cheekbones, full lips, wide brown eyes, and the military buzz cut. He was wearing a simple, white Henley, with a black biker jacket over it, and a pair of simple denim jeans.

Steve was pretty sure he was drooling slightly.

“Hi, I’d like to create a library card” the guy said, his voice warm and deep.

Steve nodded dumbly, and cleared his throat, “Sure. I’ll just need a certified copy of your ID, and home address”.

The guy took off the backpack he was wearing, and opened the front zip, taking out a few pieces of paper.

Steve tried not to stare. As an artist, Steve often saw beautiful people, regardless of gender, race or body size, and he often enjoyed drawing them.

But this man seemed to have awakened something inside of Steve. His heart was pounding, his skin felt flushed, and he felt a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

He wants to touch. So badly.

When the guy hands over the certified documents, their fingers brushed, and goosebumps erupted over Steve’s skin.

God, he’s acting like a 16-year-old with their first crush. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time.

Steve opened a drawer next to him, and took out a library card sign-up sheet. He placed it on the desk between them.

“Just fill this in, please” Steve said, and the guy took the sign-up sheet with a smile, revealing the gap between his front-teeth. Wow.

“I’ll be back” he replied, and went over to the sit at one of the tables. The library was one big, open space; a single floor, divided up into sections, depending on genre. Sam sat at a table in front of the computer area, which was near the librarian’s desk. So Steve could watch (stalk) him without needing to get up.

Steve immediately looked at the certified documents, and saw that the guy’s name was Samuel Thomas Wilson. He actually doesn’t live that far away from Steve’s house, here in Brooklyn.

Samuel. He probably went by Sam.

He looks like a Sam.

Steve tried to get back to fixing the book spine, but found himself frequently sneaking a glance at Sam. His helmet was on the table in front of him, while he filled out his information. The tiny crease between his brows, and the way he’s biting his bottom lip in concentration was cute, and okay. Steve needs to stop.

After a minute or two, Sam returns to the front desk, and hands over the filled in sheet with another smile.

He has a great smile.

“When can I come get the card?” Sam asks, putting his backpack on again.

“It’ll be ready by next week Tuesday” Steve replies, after ensuring that Sam filled in all the required information. He grabbed the stapler, and stapled the sign-up sheet and Sam’s certified documents together.

“Great. So I’ll see you next Tuesday?” Sam teasingly asks, and Steve feels his face reddening.

“You will” Steve says, and looks down shyly at how pleased Sam looked by his response.

Sam eventually left, a few seconds later.

It took Steve an hour to remember that he wouldn’t be working the Tuesday shift the following week, and he cursed softly.

As soon as Steve got home that night, he called Bucky, and asked if he would swap shifts with him; Steve would work Tuesday, and Bucky could work his Wednesday 10am-3pm shift. Bucky easily agreed to this, and that night, after eating dinner and showering, Steve spent hours drawing Sam, using charcoal on thick paper. He spent an hour just perfecting his lips, and the curve of his cheeks.

The lead-up to the following Tuesday was anticipatory. Steve didn’t tell Bucky or Nat, his other good friend, about Sam. He was 22-years-old, not a snot-nosed teenager experiencing puppy love for the first time. Plus, he knew that if he told the two of them, Nat and Bucky would suddenly find themselves at the library on Tuesday, which would not be good for anyone.

When Tuesday came again, Steve spent a few extra minutes choosing an outfit, until he started feeling like an idiot, and just put on a grey and black jumper, black skinny jeans, and his favorite biker boots.

Steve’s small, and about average height, and being sick his whole life with various illnesses has definite left his body constantly being below temperature. So Steve mostly wears warm clothes. He hasn’t gotten as sick, or has as many allergies now as he did during high school, which he’s constantly grateful for.

He wasn’t built or tall like Bucky, and that’s never bothered him, but Steve didn’t exactly like wearing clothes that showed off his skinny arms and chest.

Despite his built, Steve has had a few girlfriends and boyfriends; Bucky says it’s because he has a “twink body and a good ass”.

His last relationship was during his second year in college, and… did not end well. Steve thought after that, he’d stay shut off from feeling anything for _anyone,_ at least for a few more years.

But Sam…

 

At work, Steve made sure he was behind the front desk as soon as he signed in, for his afternoon shift. Marty and Lillia, who were also out front with him, were spending most of the afternoon placing new books on the shelves.

 

Sam came in at 3:02pm

“Hi” blush

“Hey” small smile

“Let me get your library card” takes out the rectangular card box, goes to ‘W’, and takes out Sam’s cards. “Here you go” and hands over the card.

“Thank you”

“You can take out up to 7 books, for two weeks. You can also rent movies, but for just a week”

“Got it, thanks” pause “What’s your name?”

“Uhm, Steve?” Steve’s cheeks redden further as Sam raises his eyebrow, his smile widening.

“You sound unsure” he drawls.

“It’s Steve. Steve Rogers”

“Sam Wilson. But you know that” Sam extends his hands, and Steve automatically takes it. They shake hands, and Steve can’t help but enjoy how Sam’s hands engulfed his.

Sam’s hand is calloused, and warm. Steve likes that more than he thought he would.

Okay, Steve has to let go of his hand.

“I’ll leave you to your work” Sam gives him a lingering smile, before walking over to the adult fiction side. Steve tracks his movements for a few seconds, before a young kid and his dad comes to the desk, and he has to check out some books.

 

So Sam comes back every Tuesday, and Steve ends up permanently switching shifts with Bucky. Sam would take out 2-3 books, of various genres; he seems to enjoy science fiction novels and thrillers the most. He always comes in after 3pm, and always has a smile for Steve.

The two of them always make small talk, and Sam’s warmness has definitely brought Steve more out of his initial shyness.

Steve knows that Sam was from Washington, born and raised, and only moved to Brooklyn about four months prior to first visiting the library. He got his motorbike a month before moving, and he’s working at the VA here in Brooklyn, as he did in D.C. Sam always comes to the library on Tuesdays, after his shift at work.

Steve doesn’t know what job Sam did before the VA.

Sam knows that Steve is a Brooklyn-native, and attending the New York School of Art, and is currently getting his Honours in contemporary art. Steve’s told Sam a little about his best friend, Bucky, and his other close friends, Peggy, Nat and Bruce.

Tuesdays have definitely become Steve’s favorite day of the week, and he’s almost succeeded at not blushing every time he makes eye contact with Sam. Not that Sam doesn’t enjoy flirting with him, just to see his cheeks redden.

Steve may or may not enjoy that.

They’ve also spoken a lot about books. Sam’s favorite books, Sam’s least favorite books, and books Sam still wants to read one day.

He enjoys science fiction and fantasy, he dislikes historical novels, and hasn’t read the Harry Potter series yet.

Steve nearly stopped liking him right then, but instead, made Sam promise to read the books soon.

They made a pinky promise. Their pinkies might have lingered a little.

Anyway.

 

“Checking these in?” Steve asked Sam, who handed the two novels to him.

Steve is a quick reader, but even _he_ can’t read such heavy books in a week. He’s reminded Sam a few times that he only has to bring in his books after two weeks, but Sam only smiles, and gives a shrug.

“I like staying in at night, and I read during my breaks at work, so I have plenty of time to finish them” he said once.

They spoke briefly, Sam giving a quick review on each book. Steve informed him on a few new sci-fi books that just arrived, and with a soft “Thanks” and a grin, Sam walks off, loosely holding his helmet in his one hand. Steve definitely appreciated the back view, especially with Sam in that pair of jeans.

God, he’s such a perv.

Steve is about to take out his sketch pad and finish his new drawing (to be honest, he doesn’t really know what the drawing is yet; he’s kinda just going with it. So far, it’s very swirly and nature-y), when the library doors slide open, and Bucky strolls in, hands in the pockets of his jean jacket.

Steve’s eyes widen. Steve still hasn’t exactly told Bucky about Sam; Steve kind of liked keeping Sam his little secret. He hasn’t had such a care-free little (huge) crush in a long time, and he felt like telling people would take him out of this little bubble he was in, with Sam.

Now that his two worlds were colliding, with Bucky being here at the same time as Sam, he didn’t know what to do.

He loves Bucky, a lot. They’re brothers for life, closer than blood. But Bucky is _not_ subtle. At all.

Ever. Which is probably why girls (and guys) fall all over themselves to get his attention, since he’s such an openly flirtatious person.

His gorgeous face, and hot body probably helps a lot too.

But if he knows Steve has a crush on Sam, then it’s pretty much over. Bucky wouldn’t even try to out Steve; he’s just a talker, and his big mouth often moves faster than his brilliant brain.

And Steve wants to take his time with this, and work the courage up to asking Sam out, even if it’s just for coffee.

Bucky gives him a bright smile when they make eye contact, and when he gets behind the desk, he throws his arm around Steve’s thin shoulders, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Stevie” Bucky drawls, plopping down on the empty chair next to him. Bucky’s been growing out his hair lately, which is currently in a bun. Nat enjoyed teasing him about it, but Steve just liked running his fingers through the long, thick strands, especially when the two of them are hanging out, and watching some TV.

“Hey, Buck. What are you doing here?” Steve asks casually, knocking his knee against Bucky’s. He thought he’d only be seeing Bucky the next morning, when he came over to breakfast at the Rogers house.

“I finished my project sooner than I expected, so I was bored. Decided to come spend time with you. We can go grab a burger during your break” Bucky replied, lounging back in his chair, and Steve nodded with a smile. Steve worked Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, while Bucky’s shifts were Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But they make the best of it, and will occasionally come to see each other during their shifts, or hang out with one another at night, playing games or eating.

Just then, Sam came up to the front desk, three novels tucked under his left arm. He briefly glances at Bucky, before turning to Steve again with a smile. Steve doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate with his own, before he remembers that Bucky is right there.

Steve stands up and takes the books Sam hands to him.

“Checking out?” he asks.

“Yes, please” Sam responds, before he flickers his tongue over his plump lower lip, and Steve can’t help the little shiver that goes up his spine. He’d love to be the one saying “please” to Sam, but under very different circumstances.

A little begging never hurt anyone.

Steve mentally shakes his head, as he scans the barcodes. He’s not exactly a prude, but these dirty thoughts aren’t exactly like him.

He needs to get laid.

Hopefully by Sam.

Steve’s cheeks heat up at the thought of the two of them, and he keeps his eyes on the books as he stamps them with the date they’re due to return. When Bucky gasps audibly next to him, Steve and Sam looks over at him in surprise.

“That’s your bike outside?” Bucky demands, staring at Sam’s helmet, in his right hand, before looking up at Sam. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” he replies, seeming unable to decide whether he should be bemused or not. Steve cant blame him; he’s confused by Bucky’s slight outburst himself.

Bucky shoots out of his chair, an excited expression on his face, and Steve finally understands.

“Your bike nearly made me fall to my knees when I got here. She is so sexy, and sleek. I’m so jealous, dude” Bucky practically gushes, halfway leaning over the desk from excitement. Sam’s expression clears, and he gives Bucky a smile.

Ten minutes later, and the two of them are talking about bike engines. Sam’s books are in his backpack, which is on the desk next to his helmet, and Sam’s elbows are resting on the desk.

Bucky and Sam seem to be in heaven, both over the moon for finding someone who loves bikes as much as they do.

Even though they’re not excluding Steve from the conversation, he still feels like he can’t fully participate. Engines and bike parts aren’t exactly interesting to Steve. Nothing is more boring than Steve being with Bucky and his MIT friends, and having to listen to them casually talking shop. He’s tried over the years to get into Bucky’s studies, but there’s only so much to get excited about, beyond the occasional robot being built; engineering is basically all theory to him.

Not that Bucky minds, of course. He doesn’t exactly get excited about art and mixing the right shade of blue, like Steve does. Their friendship’s never been about their degrees and future careers, after all.

But it was jarring to watch his best friend and his crush, talking to each other, and being so… chummy. He and Sam haven’t even had such a long, comfortable conversation yet.

… Okay, Steve might be a little jealous. But not because he’s threatened by Sam and Bucky bonding.

No, he’s jealous because Bucky is able to talk to Sam in a way that Steve hasn’t been able to. It probably helps that Bucky isn’t crushing hard on Sam, thus he can speak more freely. That definitely helps.

Sigh.

So Steve keeps himself busy while Sam and Bucky seem to platonically fall in love with one another; who knew a motorbike could bring two people together so quickly. Speaking of-

“Stevie, I’ve found my soulmate. Sam and I are getting married, and we’re gonna build motorbikes together for the rest of our lives” Bucky says, and Steve cant help but smile a little at Sam’s chuckle.

“Slow down, kid. You gotta take me out on a date first” Sam teases, grinning, but his eyes are on Steve when he says this. Steve’s eyes widen a little, and he looks away first, flushing.

“Our first date would be great. But I’d probably end up just leaving you behind, and stealing Riley” Bucky drawls, referring to Sam’s bike, and Sam playfully flicks a ball of paper at him, which Bucky catches easily.

“I have to be somewhere in 20 minutes, so I gotta love and leave y’all” Sam says after a few minutes, and Steve tries to keep the disappointment off his face. Sam puts on his backpack again, and picks up his helmet, “It was great to meet you, Bucky. If you ask nicely, I’ll let you drive Riley sometime” and the two of them shake hands.

“I’ll do whatever you want, because that bike is worth it” Bucky replies with a wink.

Sam turns to Steve with a small smile, “Nice to see you again, Steve. I’ll see you next week”

“Me too. Enjoy the rest of your week” Steve says, and when Sam leaves, he tries to get away, before Bucky can trap him.

Too late.

“So, how long have you been sweet for our dear Sam?”

Oh God.

Wait.

“Sweet? Our dear Sam?” Steve raises a brow at his best friend. “What era are we in?”

Bucky rolls his eyes good-naturedly, “Any person who has a motorbike like that, is ‘dear’ to me, you know that”.

“Oh, I know. Who can forget Sarah, and Matt, and Clark, and Millie” Steve teases, and Bucky smirks, lounging back into the chair.

“You know I love spreading the love, Stevie. And sex on a motorbike is surprisingly comfortable”

“Of course it is” Steve says dryly, but he knows his expression is fond.

“Now, stop deflecting, and tell me about you and Sam”.

“There’s nothing to tell, Buck” Steve says, fully aware that the disappointment is clear in his voice. Oh well, Bucky knows him so well, he probably smelled the desperation on Steve the whole time Sam was here, “We’re friendly. He’s been here once a week, every Tuesday, for about two months for books. We talk a little, and that’s all”

“So _that’s_ why you were you wanted my Tuesday shift so badly! I was wondering about that” Bucky smirks a little, “You were flushed the whole time Sam was here. I’m pretty sure you were only staring at his lips. Not that I blame you; the guy has fantastic lips”.

Steve laughs, “You’re horrible, you know that?”

“And you’re a love-sick puppy, Steve Rogers” Bucky sits straighter, and throws his arms around Bucky’s neck, “Want my help in setting you two up?”.

Steve pulls away with a horrified look, “No, thank you. The last thing I need is you scaring the poor guy away. I’ll ask him out when I’m ready”

“Oh God” Bucky groans, and Steve lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“Shut up, don’t be mean” Steve pouts, and Bucky grins.

“You know Sam likes you right? Whenever you were looking away, he was definitely still looking at you. And he’s definitely not just coming to the library for the books. Just keep that in mind”

Steve smiles at his best friend, “Thanks, Buck”.

“Go get ‘em, Tiger” Bucky teases, and Steve rolls his eyes, still smiling fondly.

He then sighs, “I don’t think I have the courage to ask him out. Not after… not after Daniel.”

Bucky’s face immediately tightens at the name, but just as he opens his mouth to reply, two teenage girls step up to desk, a bunch of textbooks in their hands. Steve gets up, and checks out the books. He can feel Bucky stewing next to him.

While Steve may have given up being angry at his ex-boyfriend, Bucky still _hated_ Daniel. Steve doesn’t think Bucky’ll ever forgive him.

God, if someone had treated Bucky the way Daniel treated him, Steve would have hated that person too.

It’s been nearly two years now, but it still stings thinking back to those months of them dating.

Fuck, Steve had been so blind! He’d been blind with love, not seeing their ‘relationship’ for what it truly was. Finding out that Daniel cheated on him the entire time they were together, destroyed Steve’s heart. If it hadn’t been for a friend of his, Hank, coming and telling him about catching Daniel getting a blowjob from some girl in the back alley of a club, he’d still be in the dark. Daniel wasn’t even ashamed of being caught, after Steve went to go confront him. He seemed proud of himself, in fact, bragging about the fact that he’s sleeping his way through the college. When Steve started tearing up, he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start with your tears, Rogers. You were just a convenient piece of ass for me to have around. Be lucky that I even gave you the time of day.”

Steve left without another word. Bucky was home that weekend, and when Steve came home that Friday, in tears, and told him what happened, Bucky was furious. He consoled Steve, lying in bed with him while Steve cried for hours.

The next day Bucky went to Daniel’s weekend orchestra rehearsal (he’s a cellist), and punched him in front of everyone else.

Steve bought his best friend a beer that night.

Daniel graduated that year, which Steve was grateful for.

 

Mentally shaking his head, Steve returned to the present. He couldn’t let Daniel still get to him like this, after all this time. He didn’t even live in Brooklyn anymore- a small blessing.

 

After he finished helping the girls, Steve sat back down, and there was a brief silence between him and Bucky.

“Don’t let Daniel take a possible happy future with Sam away from you, Stevie”

Steve looks down, and nods, “I know. It’s been nearly two years, but he was my first love, and his betrayal-” Steve felt his throat closing up, and tears prickling up. Sometimes the pain still felt fresh, like everything only happened yesterday.

He’s so fucking pathetic.

“I know he hurt you, Stevie. The bastard goddamn nearly broke you” Bucky moves closer with his chair, and turns Steve’s chair so that they’re facing one another. He takes Steve’s hands in his, and when Steve finally looks up, Bucky squeezes his fingers firmly, “But you’re so fucking _strong._ You’re the kindest, gentlest person I know, and you deserve happiness after everything you went through. Sam could be that happiness”.

Steve gives a small smile, blinking away the tears. Bucky has been an anchor for Steve, especially over the past two years. He never got tired of Steve, or told him to suck it up, and move on. Bucky was always there for a hug, and words of encouragement.

Steve loves him so much.

“Thanks, Buck. You’re the best” Steve murmurs, and Bucky leans forward, placing a kiss on Steve’s forehead, “Dunno what I’d do without you”

“No problem, buddy. You know I’ll always have your back” Bucky replies, and when they’re moment gets interrupted by a guy coming to the desk, they let each other go.

The rest of the afternoon is quiet, as it always is at the library. Besides Steve needing to help an elderly lady make some photocopies, and pack away some books that were checked back in, he and Bucky could pretty much just sit back and chill.

At 6pm, Steve goes for his break. He and Bucky goes to Hal’s Diner, which was only two blocks from the library. Bucky got a bacon and cheese burger, while Steve took a classic burger, and bottles of water. They sat at a window booth, and watched the sun go down, while enjoying their meals. Bucky harmlessly flirted with their waiter, Aziz, and he paid for their meals, before they left.

Bucky had to get home to babysit his younger sister, because his parents were going to a Broadway show, so they separated at the front of the library, sharing a hug, before Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair (Steve punched his on the shoulder in retaliation), and got into his car.

Steve finished his shift at 8pm, and went home.

Natasha came over, around 9pm.

“Hey” she says with a small smirk when Steve opens the front door. She’s wearing her favorite track pants and hoodie, and she has a bag in her hand.

Steve’s already showered, and was about to just make some hot chocolate, and watch “America’s Next Top Model” with his mom (his dad is in his office, working). Steve was glad to see Nat; they haven’t had a chance to hang out much, since their break started, especially since they both work.

“Hey, this is a nice surprise” Steve says with a smile, and they share a quick hug.

“I just downloaded the latest season of “Brooklyn Nine-9”, and I brought us some snacks” she says, as she enters the house.

“Nice” Steve grins, and he and Nat go to the lounge, where she briefly greets Steve’s mom with a hug and kiss on the cheek, then they go up to his room.

Steve and Nat met over 2 years ago; he was in his second year of art school, and Nat, who moved from Russia to America when she was 15 years old, was a model in his first semester art classes. After class, they spoke- Nat complimented Steve on his Led Zeppelin hoodie, and Steve complimented Nat on her awesome, bright blue hair.

They’ve been best friends ever since then.

Nat was a student at Juilliard; she studied classical ballet, and she was in her third year.

 

Bucky met Bruce at MIT, where they’re both studying the same degree. They became close in their first year, especially when they found out they were both from New York, which bonded them even more. Bruce and Bucky would normally carpool back down to New York, for the weekend or their term and semester breaks, and then travel back up to Massachusetts together again.

Steve met Bruce for the first time when he drove up to MIT for the weekend, in their first year, and the two of them became fast friends. Bruce’s quiet personality, and quick, dry humor made him a naturally appealing person, and Steve enjoyed spending time with him.

He also knew that Bruce and Nat would be _perfect_ for one another. Their personalities may be different, what with Nat having that cold, Russian personality that a few people could break through, and Bruce being a generally warm and open person, but they were both fascinating, and genuinely good people who only wanted to protect the people they loved.

So, Steve and Bucky concocted a plan during their winter break, when everyone was back in New York; they decided on a night out bowling. Bucky invited Bruce, and Steve invited Nat. They’d all meet up at Yardley Lanes, in New York City, since it was a good halfway point between Harlem and Brooklyn. It was also where Steve and Nat’s good friend, Clint worked, so they’d get awesome discounts.

The whole evening was a near disaster.

Bruce’s car broke down before he left, and since he didn’t want to be a bother, he decided to commute via subway. The train times were messed up due to railway construction, which meant that he came late by an hour. When Bruce finally got to the bowling alley, he was wet from the rain, and apologized profusely.

Bruce was horrible at bowling, and nearly dropped his bowling ball on Nat’s foot twice, and a usually graceful Nat accidently spilled her drink on Bruce’s jacket. They also seemed to share little interests, and all their attempts at conversation faded out quickly.

Steve was so disappointed; he truly thought the two of them would click. Even Bucky’s optimism and innate cheer wasn’t enough to mask the awkwardness. By the end of the night, it seemed like the all hope was lost.

That was until they were all busy putting on their shoes, and Bruce happened to mention a ballet he was going to the following weekend, called _Emerald,_ that he’s been looking forward to for months.

Nat’s head whipped in his direction to quickly, Steve winched at the whiplash.

“I’m the prima ballerina in the show” she said slowly, and Bruce stared at her in awe. Steve and Bucky were not going to be around the next week, as they were visiting Bucky’s family in Florida, which meant they couldn’t attend the ballet, something they were all disappointed about.

Besides, _Emerald_ was famous for being controversial and risqué, and Juilliard had to fight tooth and nail to get the production of it approved. So, for Bruce to be a fan already, immediately scored him points in Nat’s book.

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing! But I hadn’t seen a ‘Natasha Romanoff’ under the list of performers” Bruce replied, and Nat shrugged before answering.

“I use a different name; it’s better to keep your professional and personal life separate” and Bruce nodded. There seemed to be a renewed interest in the air.

“I’m looking forward to it. It’s one of my favorite ballets” Bruce said, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, we’ve been practicing hard for this”

“I’m sure you have. We could perhaps go for drinks afterwards?”

“Sure”

Steve and Bucky shared a secret high five.

A few weeks later, Nat and Bruce were dating, and they’ve been going strong for two years now.

 

 

Back in Steve’s room, he and Nat were comfortably settled on his bed, the laptop between them. Nat has a production coming up in a few weeks, so she’s dieting, and Steve doesn’t generally eat unhealthy snacks, so she brought them dried peaches and banana strips, roasted nuts, plain popcorn, and a six-pack of organic carrot juice.

This was snack heaven for both of them; Bruce enjoys eating healthy as well, which meant Nat’s diets weren’t that bad for him. Steve and Nat never needed much conversation between them in order to have a good time, so they watch the show in a comfortable silence. They watched the first episode of the new season, the air filled with their occasional laughter, and the sounds of them eating the foods.

They made it through the first episode without much talk; that was until the second episode’s opening credits began, and Nat reaches for the closed packet of cashews.

“So” Nat says casually, as she neatly opens the packet, and shakes a few cashews onto her open hand, “Bucky tells me you’re crushing on a hot guy who drives a sexy bike”.

Steve chokes on the mouthful of popcorn he was chewing.

Nat pats his back, and hands him a bottle of water, which Steve chugs down, trying to clear his windpipes.

When he’s sure he won’t be choking to death anytime soon, Steve takes a deep breath, turning his slightly watery eyes to Nat, who was watching him with an amused look, slowly chewing her cashews.

“Bucky should mind his own business. As should you” Steve said, now sounding slightly raspy as he gave Nat a stern look.

Nat continues to look unbothered.

“You should have known he was going to tell me, Steve” she replied dryly, and Steve rolls his eyes.

Yeah, he should have. Bucky isn’t a gossip, but since he likes talking (a lot), he tends to accidently spill secrets.

Sigh.

“It’s just some guy who takes out books every week. No big deal” Steve says, avoiding Nat’s sharp, intelligent gaze, and stares at the laptop screen. He didn’t want this to become a big deal. It was just a silly crush.

A silly crush that had him flushing and blustering at every turn.

Whatever.

“Okay. It’s no big deal” Nat says, sounding like she didn’t believe him at all. Steve huffs, and decides to just give up now already, because if there is something Natasha Romanoff excels it, it’s outwaiting someone, until they feel like they have no choice but to spill their guts.

“His name is Sam Wilson. He works at the VA, and he moved here from Washington about four months ago” Steve confesses after a few seconds of silence. Nat, who’s been munching on her cashews while watching the show, turns to him. Steve glances at her, and feels himself blushing.

Steve isn’t exactly that good at talking about his feelings.

“He’s been coming to the library for about two months now” he finishes, fidgeting under Nat’s heavy-lidded and knowing gaze, blindly grabbing his bottle of juice and takes a swig in order to break eye contact.

“And how long have you liked this Sam Wilson?” Nat asks, pausing “Brooklyn Nine-9”, and focusing completely on Steve.

“Two months. Pretty much from the moment he walked into the library” Yeah, Steve is definitely blushing now. Nat has a small smile, and Steve nudges her with his shoulder, muttering a soft, “Shut up”.

“I didn’t say anything” Nat says, but her smile grows.

“Your face was” Steve replies intelligently, before shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

There’s a small pause between the two of them, before Nat reaches forward to unpause the show. Steve feels relief; Nat could obviously see he wasn’t comfortable yet talking about Sam, and he was glad she was respecting that.

Nat was awesome like that.

They got through two more episodes, and when their snacks were up, Steve went downstairs, and made them both each a dagwood.

Nat leaves before 11pm, as she had an early start the following morning. At the front door, she pauses, turning to look at Steve.

“Give this a chance, Steve. Switch that brain of yours off for once, and just let your emotions take over. Sam Wilson might be worth it” she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and a pat on the shoulder, before strolling over to her Bug, not giving Steve the chance to reply.

He honestly doesn’t know what to say; he knew Nat, and Bucky, were right. He was letting his over-analytical brain, and past experience, dictate his relationship with Sam, before it even really began. Nat wasn’t one to give advice where it wasn’t asked, or wanted, so he knew that he should listen, and start letting his emotions also have a say.

Nat honks as she pulled away, and Steve raises his hand in farewell. When Nat’s car disappears around the corner, Steve goes back into his house, locking the door behind him.

When Steve returned to his bedroom again, he climbs onto the bed, reaching for his cellphone as he does so.

He pulls up Bucky’s number, saved under “Why Do I Put Up With You”. He still smirks when he sees it.

 _I should probably do something about Sam_ he sends to his best friend. Steve then goes to the bathroom, and brushes his teeth. A few minutes later, he’s back in his room, and sees that Bucky replied. He opens the message and snorts, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

**No shit, Steven. In the words of Drake: “Ride that dick like a soldier”.**

Steve gives a long-suffering as he types.

_You’re so crude. Goodnight._

**G’night, Rogers.**

Steve’s disappointed.

It’s Tuesday.

He’s currently on his break, sitting at a free table, his back facing the front of the diner, moodily eating his seared chicken and mayo-free coleslaw sandwich.

It’s Tuesday, and Sam didn’t show up at the library. Steve got slightly worried around 4:30pm, thinking that Sam must be sick, or something horrible happened, for him to not show up. Steve eventually pulled himself together, and almost rolled his eyes at his overactive imagination.

Sam has no obligation to come to the library. So what if he’s never missed a Tuesday? Didn’t mean he was _obligated_ to show up every time.

Steve tries not to sigh like some tragic hero, instead taking a long drink from his glass of spring water. He nibbles on a shred of red cabbage, his glum mood not letting him enjoy his meal.

He thought that today might be the day he finally…

Sigh.

Steve still has 15 minutes left of his break, so he takes out his cellphone, and sends a message to Bruce, asking if he wanted to hang out with him and Bucky tonight. Nat is away for a few weeks, and unfortunately, Steve hasn’t seen much of Bruce. It would nice for the three of them to go out tonight, and have a few drinks. Steve isn’t one to get drunk, but that doesn’t stop him from having a beer or two occasionally.

“Hey, Steve”

Steve startles and turns his head, and nearly chokes on air when he sees Sam standing there, a grin on his gorgeous face.

“Uh” Steve says intelligently, and Sam’s smile widens. He stops next to Steve, and nods his head to the free chair across from Steve, “Mind if I sit down?”.

Steve nods, and Sam sits down, putting his helmet on the floor next to the chair.

“Hi” Steve says belatedly, and then promptly waits for the Earth to open up, and take him away from his own awkwardness. His crush was in front of him, and Steve’s acting like he’s never interacted with a human-being before.

“Hey” Sam says again, his voice amused, and Steve finds himself relaxing under that warm, brown-eyed gaze. Sam opens his mouth again, but a waitress, Penny, shows up, asking him if he wanted to order anything.

“A glass of orange juice, please” Sam says, and Penny nods, leaving with a friendly smile. Once she’s gone, Sam turns his attention to Steve again, who’s gotten his reddened cheeks and breathing under control.

“How did you know where I was?” Steve asks curiously.

“Bucky told me where you were. He was busy flirting with this other guy, so I didn’t stay long” Sam replies with a teasing smile, and Steve laughs, giving a playful eye roll.

Bucky was working today’s shift, alongside Steve. Marty, the other librarian who worked the Tuesday shift with Steve, got sick that morning, so Bucky came in to cover the shift.

Just before Steve went on his break, Tony Stark came in. He’s the “other guy” Sam was talking about.

Tony lives in New York, and also attends MIT. He’s only a year older than Bucky and Bruce, but he’s already doing his doctorate.

Yeah, Tony’s a total genius, which is not a surprise- his father, Howard Stark, is a brilliant inventor, who’s created some of the greatest pieces of technology known to the 21st century, making billions of dollars in the process. Tony’s even contributed to a few of those inventions.

Bucky and Tony met each other last year, when Bucky received an opportunity to do a summer internship at Stark Enterprises, working directly with Howard.

Their paths didn’t cross the first few years Bucky was at MIT, since Tony almost never seemed to be in the US to attend classes in the first place, or he spent most of his time partying. That didn’t stop him from remaining one of MIT’s best students.

Steve has known about Bucky’s crush on Tony Stark for _years,_ hearing about how smart and hot he is, and how Bucky wanted to fall on his dick.

So when Bucky finally had the chance to work for Howard Stark, and be closer to Tony, he was ecstatic.

Bucky spent two hours choosing the perfect outfit to wear, and forced Steve to sit throughout his fashion crisis. Steve tried to tell him that it wouldn’t matter what he wore, or how his hair looked, since he’s just be wearing lab gear anyway, but Bucky ignored him.

So according to Bucky, he and Tony met that first day on the elevator. They ended chatting about robots, and a few minutes later, Bucky was getting a blowjob from Tony in an empty boardroom.

Steve wasn’t even surprised.

Since then they’ve been in this weird we’re-fucking-and-flirting-and-going-on-dates-but-not-dating thing.

Steve’s pretty sure Tony’s in love with Bucky, and that Bucky is _definitely_ in love with Tony.

But they’re both idiots, so no one is acknowledging those feelings.

“That’s Bucky’s not-boyfriend” Steve says, and Sam raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on it.

Smart man.

“I wanted to say hi” Sam says instead, and yeah, Steve’s blushing again.

“Busy day?” Steve replies, and Sam nods. Penny returns, placing a closed bottle of orange juice, a long glass, and a straw on the table in front of Sam.

“Thank you” Sam says, and Penny gives another smile with a “My pleasure, sweetheart” before leaving them alone again.

Steve watches Sam pour himself a glass of juice, slightly enthralled by how neat and meticulous the other man’s movements were. Sam took a sip of his juice before answering Steve- he seemed to hesitate a little before speaking.

“I took a train to Washington this morning. It’s the 6-months anniversary of my best friend, Riley’s passing”

Steve jolts slightly at that, and he feels an immediate ache in his heart at the look of pain in Sam’s eyes, and the grief still clear on his face.

“I’m so sorry” Steve says softly, wanting to reach for Sam’s hand, but not knowing if he was allowed to.

“Thank you. The first few months of his death was hell, but it’s gotten better for me eventually” Sam says, giving a small smile, which Steve returns, “It was wonderful spending the day with Riley’s family and friends, and visiting his grave for a while. They’re all so important to me, and I cant imagine where I would have been without them, especially after Riley’s death”

Steve nods, and the two of them fall into a lapse of silence, which is not awkward, but feels slightly heavy with the revelation just made- he knows how important family is, and he didn’t want to think about his life without Bucky, Nat or Bruce in it. To lose someone you love is heartbreaking.

Something clicked in Steve’s head after a few seconds.

“Riley? That’s also the name of your motorbike” Steve says, breaking the silence. Sam seems confused for a second, no doubt having been deep in thought, but he quickly catches up.

“The bike was Riley’s originally. He loved that bike so much” Sam says with an eye roll, a sad, fond expression on his face, “He’d always kiss it goodbye whenever we had to leave for a tour, which was gross”.

“Tour?” Steve asks, his curiosity peaked. Sam seems sheepish all of a sudden, making Steve even more interested in his answer.

“Yeah… I never did tell you this, did I?” Sam sighs softly, “I was a part of the US Air Force, as a pararescue. Riley was my flying partner, but we’ve known one another since our training days. It was the last week before we were gonna return home, and Riley and I were on a routine flight. An RPG came out of nowhere and knocked Riley’s dumbass out of the sky. I… there was nothing I could do to save him. Riley was dead before he hit the ground”.

Sam looks down at the table, his eyes closed, and Steve could only imagine the horrific images flashing through his mind right now. Steve wish he could protect Sam from them.

Steve reaches out tentatively, and brushes his fingers over Sam’s, before leaving his hand there, giving Sam the option to initiate further contact. Sam glances up in surprise, looking down at their hands, then at Steve, who was flushing again. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sam slowly reaches and takes Steve’s hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“That was my last tour. I couldn’t face another one, not after Riley” Sam says, and Steve quickly brushes his thumb over Sam’s knuckles, giving an encouraging smile, “I returned Washington, lived with my sister for two weeks, since I didn’t want to worry my parents. I cried and drank during that time, then I pulled myself together, and got a job at the local VA. A week later, Riley’s motorbike arrived at my apartment. Washington soon became unbearable, so I moved. I didn’t want to be too far from my family and friends, so I moved to Brooklyn”

“I cant imagine the pain you’ve gone through. I don’t think I could have been as strong as you were” Steve says softly, and Sam shrugs.

“I’d like to think I was strong, but honestly, I don’t think I would have survived without my loved ones. And working with fellow vets who’ve suffered and experienced the same shit I have, really puts things in perspective” Sam replies, and Steve nods understandingly.

“You must still miss him” Steve says, and Sam nods with a quiet “All the time. He was like a brother to me”.

The two of them falls silent again, simply holding hands.

“I’m glad I got to see you today” Sam says suddenly, and Steve nearly chokes on air again.

“Me too. I… I was kinda disappointed when I thought I wouldn’t you today” Steve says, and Sam gives a smile.

“Glad to hear you enjoy my company that much” Sam says, his eyes looking a little brighter.

“I do” Steve replies, giving Sam’s hand another squeeze. He nearly jumps when he briefly glances down at their joined hands, and his watch shows that the 15 minutes are nearly over.

“Oh shit, my break is almost over. I gotta get back to the library” Steve says reluctantly. They slowly untangle their fingers, giving each other shy smiles as they did so.

Steve’s hand is tingling as he calls for the bill, and after they’ve paid, they leave the diner.

Outside, Sam and Steve pause. Suddenly overcome by a shy nervousness, Steve keeps his eyes on the pavement as he speaks.

“Thank you for finding me. And feeling like you could trust me enough to talk about Riley. It means more to me than you think”

“No problem. I’ve been dreading today, but just seeing you today has made me feel better already” Steve looks up at that, meeting Sam’s smiling eyes. It gives him some courage.

“I’m going out for drinks with some friends later, after my shift ends. Would you like to join us, Sam?” Steve asks, his heart quickening, and he hopes the desperation wasn’t too obvious on his face.

Sam suddenly laughs, and Steve feels his heart drop. Was the thought of going out with Steve so laughable? Steve can’t believe he’s been reading the signals wro-

“I was about to ask you out myself” Sam says, cutting off Steve’s thoughts.

Steve blinks at him in surprise, his mouth hanging open.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out since the day I met you, Steve. I was just never sure if I could. But I really want to take you out on a date” Sam continues, stepping closer.

They were very close to one another now.

“Ditto” Steve responds, and Sam grins at him. Their hands find one another again.

“Good” Sam says simply, and Steve feels himself blushing again. Sam raises his free hand, brushing his fingers across Steve’s flushed cheek, “I love it when you blush”.

“Thanks” Steve says lamely, and Sam chuckles.

“My pleasure, Steve”

“So… is that a yes?”

“Yes”

Sam walks Steve back to the library, where they exchange numbers.

 

 

 

 

Tony joined them at the bar, and everyone pretty much fell in love with Sam. They all had a great time, and it was certainly a highlight watching Bucky doing karaoke, his smooth, clear voice singing to Madonna’s “Like A Virgin”. Tony didn’t look away from his performance once.

The bar was only a few blocks away from his house, and it was a pleasant night out, so Sam left his bike parked at the bar and walked Steve home. Bucky, Bruce and Tony stayed at the bar.

Sam and Steve walk holding hands, and they spoke about everything and nothing while walking.

They stop in front of Steve’s home.

“Will I only be seeing you next week Tuesday again? Or can I invite you over for lunch tomorrow afternoon? I make a mean chicken potpie” Sam says, glowing under the street lamp. Steve smiles as he gives a nod.

“I’d love to come over for lunch. I just happen to love chicken potpie” Steve responds.

Sam doesn’t immediately reply, simply seeming to take in every detail of Steve’s face.

And suddenly they were kissing. Sam’s lips are soft and smooth, and his tongue flicking over the seam of Steve’s lips sends a jolt of heat down Steve’s body. The kiss soon deepens, and Steve finds himself pressed against the streetlamp’s post, his arms around Sam’s neck, who’s holding him by his slim hips.

Sam makes Steve gasp when he gently bites down on the swell of Steve’s bottom lip, lightly tugging at him. A moan escapes Steve when Sam’s hand moves down to Steve’s ass, and their hips are now pressing together.

Steve eventually remembers they are still outside, and in order to avoid getting arrested over public indecency, Steve pulls back from the kiss, grinning as Sam chases after his lips.

“Thank you for walking me home” Steve says softly, pressing a quick, final kiss against Sam’s lips.

“No problem, baby” Sam replies, and Steve cant resist another kiss.

“See you tomorrow, Sam”

“I cant wait”.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat to me on my social media.
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> xxx


End file.
